parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US)
Here is the making of the twelfth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Thomas (Tomy and Trackmaster) * Confused Thomas (Round and Round Bridge Set) * Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) * Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) * Annie * Becky * Britanny * Clarabel * Dismissing coach * Drew * Beatrice (Thomas's Special Coach) * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Casey Jr's Blue Coach * Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car * Casey Jr's Green Coach * Casey Jr's Red Caboose * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Foolish Freight Cars * Cabooses * Percy * Toots * A Light Red Coach * A Green Coach * Two Dark Red Coaches * Oliver * Toad * Emily's Coach 1 * Emily's Brake Coach * Johnny * Johnny's Mailcar * Johnny's Flatcar * Johnny's Acorn Car * Johnny's Caboose * Tillie * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Thomas puffs along his branchline, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice. Scene 2 *Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice, passes Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. Scene 3 *Emily is standing at Knapford station. Scene 4 *Thomas arrives at Knapford station, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice. Scene 5 *Emily's gleeming brass dome is shown. Scene 6 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Thomas while lip syncing. Scene 7 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Emily while lip syncing. Scene 8 *Thomas talks while lip syncing, chuckling with his eyes both half shut. Scene 9 *Emily talks while lip syncing, looking pleased with his eyelashes half shut. Scene 10 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 11 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily to Emily. Scene 12 *Emily shuts her eyes and whistles. Scene 13 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 14 *Emily puffs away. Scene 15 *Thomas's eyes turn into lovehearts. Scene 16 *Emily goes to the coach yard, only to find Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice. Scene 17 *Emily's driver talks to the coaches while lip syncing. Scene 18 *Emily's driver talks to her while lip syncing. Scene 19 *Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice are now insulted. Scene 20 *Clarabel talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 21 *Emily puffs along the line, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice with her. Scene 22 *Emily puffs carefully along the tracks. Scene 23 *Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice keep talking while lip syncing crossily. Scene 24 *Emily keeps pounding onward. Scene 25 *A happy Thomas puffs by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. Scene 26 *A surprised Thomas sees Emily hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice. Scene 27 *An annoyed Thomas sees Emily hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice. Scene 28 *Thomas and Emily pass each other. Scene 29 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 30 *Emily passes by. Scene 31 *An annoyed Thomas passes by. Scene 32 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing crossily to Emily. Scene 33 *Emily puffs onward. Scene 34 *Emily passes Edward hauling three coaches. Scene 35 *Emily passes Percy hauling three mail cars and a caboose. Scene 36 *Emily blinks, worried. Scene 37 *Emily blinks sadly. Scene 38 *Emily sighs with worry. Scene 39 *A sad Thomas is at a station where Toots passes by, hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches. Scene 40 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Thomas while lip syncing. Scene 41 *A surprised Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 42 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 43 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 44 *An annoyed Thomas puffs away. Scene 45 *Emily returns to the coach with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice, only to see Oliver. Scene 46 *Oliver gasps. Scene 47 *Oliver talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 48 *Emily, still sad, blinks. Scene 49 *Emily talks while lip syncing, worried. Scene 50 *Emily, uncoupled from Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice, sets off. Scene 51 *A hard working Thomas talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 52 *Two new coaches are seen coupled up behind Thomas. Scene 53 *Thomas dissapears. Scene 54 *Emily arrives. Scene 55 *A signalman talks while lip syncing to Emily and his driver. Scene 56 *A cross Emily blinks. Scene 57 *Emily blinks in surprise. Scene 58 *Emily blinks, worried. Scene 59 *Emily goes off to see what's wrong. Scene 60 *Emily stops and sees something. Scene 61 *Oliver, his freight cars, and Toad have broken down on a crossing. Scene 62 *Thomas's whistle blows. Scene 63 *Emily, stunned by the whistle, blinks. Scene 64 *Emily gasps in surprise. Scene 65 *Thomas approaches with Emily's new coaches. Scene 66 *A hard working Thomas blinks. Scene 67 *A confused Thomas blinks. Scene 68 *Oliver talks while lip syncing, scared. Scene 69 *Emily puffs upward. Scene 70 *Emily bumps into Oliver. Scene 71 *A surprised Thomas gasps. Scene 72 *Thomas whistles. Scene 73 *Emily pushes Oliver, the freight cars, and Toad slowly onward. Scene 74 *Oliver gasps. Scene 75 *Emily shuts her eyes. Scene 76 *Thomas, surprised, shuts his eyes, waiting for the crash. Scene 77 *Emily pushes Oliver, the freight cars, Toad across. Scene 78 *A surprised Thomas opens his eyes. Scene 79 *A happy Thomas looks pleased. Scene 80 *Oliver looks happy. Scene 81 *Emily looks pleased. Scene 82 *Emily arrives. Scene 83 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing to Emily. Scene 84 *Emily smiles. Scene 85 *Oliver talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 86 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily to Emily. Scene 87 *Two new coaches are shown for Emily. Scene 88 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 89 *Emily, pleased, talks while lip syncing to Thomas. Scene 90 *Thomas, laughing, talks while lip syncing to Emily. Scene 91 *Johnny goes by, hauling his mailcar, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose. Scene 92 *Emily, pleased, talks while lip syncing. Scene 93 *Thomas, laughing, talks while lip syncing, and takes out a case. Scene 94 *Thomas opens the case to show Emily a diamond ring. Scene 95 *Emily puts on the ring. Scene 96 *Thomas and Emily kiss each other. Scene 97 *Emily, hauling her two new coaches, passes Tillie, who is hauling her Birthday Train cars. Trivia *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Toots, Johnny, his mailcar, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, Tillie, and her Birthday Train cars. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shot 26 when he is pulling seven freight cars and a caboose, Shot 41, and Shots 71, 76, and 78 when he is pulling Emily's two new coaches. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed in Shot 27, Shot 31, Shot 32, and Shot 44. *A sad Thomas will be filmed at a station in Shot 39 and Toots will be filmed, puffing through the station, hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches. *A confused Thomas will be filmed in Shot 42 and Shot 67. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed in Shot 51 and Shot 66 where he is pulling Emily's new coaches. *In shot 2, Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice, will pass Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. *In shots 19 to 45, Emily will be pulling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice. *In shot 91, Johnny will be filmed, pulling his mailcar, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, passing Thomas and Emily. *In shots 61 to 81, Oliver will be shunting seven freight cars and Toad, before Emily comes to his rescue and saves him. *In shot 34, Edward will go by, pulling three coaches. *In shot 35, Emily, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, Beatrice, will pass Percy, hauling three mail cars and a caboose. *In shot 97, Emily, hauling her two new coaches, will pass Tillie, who is hauling her Birthday Train cars. *In shots 93 to 96, Thomas will take out a case, show Emily a diamond ring, put it her finger, and kiss her, causing Emily to kiss Thomas too. Category:TrainBoy43